Problem: Simplify $(2x^2 + 7x - 3) - (x^2 + 5x - 12)$.
Answer: We have  \begin{align*}
&(2x^2 + 7x - 3) - (x^2 + 5x - 12) \\
&\qquad = 2x^2 + 7x - 3 - x^2 - 5x + 12\\
&\qquad = (2x^2 - x^2) +(7x-5x) +(12-3)\\
&\qquad = \boxed{x^2+2x+9}.
\end{align*}